


Late Night Bravery

by Mgluvsbl25



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce is her boyfriend, Fluff, Hotel Rooms, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Natasha is awesome, No Smut, Nothing too explicit, Steve doesn't know this, Steve is a smol cinnamon roll, Steve is not good at socializing, This is not netflix and chill, bucky/clint are mentioned, learning to play cards, mentions of other things, netflix, these two idiots are so oblivious, these two will be the death of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mgluvsbl25/pseuds/Mgluvsbl25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve should not be waking Tony up at 12:30 a.m., but once he saw Tony look absolutely delectable all of the worry melted away. Really he shouldn't have woken him up, but it's too late now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Bravery

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was based on a late night conversation I had with this one guy while on my trip to Costa Rica. I swear if I had the opportunity to kiss him I would've, but I didn't. *Cries* This is my first time writing in a 3rd P.O.V so I hope I didn't do too bad. Questions or comments? Use your voice. Anyways Enjoy!

Steve did not know how he got the bravery to knock on Tony's door at 12:30 a.m. For Pete's sake, he should not be waking the poor guy up.

 

He just couldn't sleep, he tossed and turned, but nothing worked. Even fluffing the pillows failed him that night. In the end he decided to take a walk in the darkness of the hotel.

He walked into the lobby and spotted Natasha and raised an eyebrow. She looked up at him and made a come hither motion. He shuffled over to her and waited patiently for her to take her earphones off.

"What has you up so late?" she asked, her slight accent noticeable.

"I can't sleep and I don't really have a lot of people to talk to plus my roommates up and left me alone, you know practically everyone here ignores me" he said nonchalantly.

"Are you serious?" she asked briefly surprised at the rudeness of the rest of the group.

"Well, not everyone, but you know the majority does" he said sheepishly rubbing his neck.

"You can talk to me" she said patting the seat cushion next to her. They were currently in the lobby of the small hotel. Small wasn't the correct term, but it was certainly cozy. There were only three floors to it and one small elevator. They were in Costa Rica, which by the way is an outstandingly beautiful place. The air felt cleaner the weather hot and humid, but that didn't bother him. The people were nice and helpful. He was getting off-track and he shook his head.

Natasha raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't want to bother you" he said feeling slightly intrusive.

"I'm just talking to my boyfriend, plus you know bros before hoes" she said shrugging slightly.

Steve's mouth dropped open a bit before he chuckled slightly.

"I really don't want to intrude on your conversation and there is someone I want to talk to, but I don't know if I should" he admitted while rubbing his neck.

"Well I think you should just do it, it's our last night here and it's not like you'll see them after this. If this certain person is not from your state that is. Live a little. After all it's better to have lived than to not have at all" she said while pointing at him.

"You're right" he said, working up some bravery.

She smiled and went back to her phone. Steve walked away until he arrived at the brown door with the number '323' on it. He swallowed slightly and knocked.

 

If anyone told him that on the last day of his trip in Costa Rica he would be in someone's hotel room playing cards, he would have looked at them like they were crazy. He was the most painfully awkward and shyest person in the entire world. He could barely order anything in a restaurant without breaking into a sweat. 

Yet here he was sitting on a blanket that was laid out in the floor and staring at a deck of cards that was in front of him.

Tony yawned and shuffled the deck.

"Know how to play Black Jack?" he asked as he placed two cards face down in front of Steve.

"I'm afraid not" he said feeling sheepish at how many things he did not know how to play. Like pool for example. Well, that wasn't exactly true anymore.

"I'll teach you" Tony said laughing a bit.

Steve pouted.

"I think I've heard you say that at least four times" he said huffing.

"They've all been directed at you though" Tony said placing two cards in front of himself and two on his right.

"I didn't know we were playing with a phantom" Steve said lightly while smiling at Tony.

Tony laughed.

"We're not, it's our imaginary dealer" he said after at least a minute of laughing.

Steve raised an eyebrow.

"The way you play this game is simple really, There can be more players, but the only ones in this room are the two of us," Tony said as he stood up to get a pillow.

Steve's heart totally did not skip a beat when Tony said they were the only ones in the room. It didn't.

Tony sat back down with a comfortable looking pillow.

"Back to what I was saying, every game has to have a dealer. The dealer also has two cards, but only one card is visible to us. We have to play off of that card. Let’s say that the dealer has a 9 in hearts and the other is face down. We have to get more than what he has but we can't go over 21"points" or we'll bust. Look at your two cards, but don't show them to anyone. If it's less than 21 points when your two numbers are put together then you can get another card from the deck. Aces can be worth one point or 10 points. The kings, queens, and jacks are worth 10 points. Just make sure you don't go over 21." Tony said as he looked at his own two cards and grabbed one from the deck.

"Is there anything else I should know?" Steve asked, taking a minute to process everything he had heard.

Tony had a pensive look on his face.

"Yeah, if you manage to tie with the dealer it's a push or if you get an ace and a jack you automatically win if you managed to get 21 points with someone else" Tony said, yawning a bit more.

Steve felt guilty for waking up Tony, but he really wanted to spend a bit more time with him before he left for his flight.

"I really hope I'm not bothering you right now" Steve said, looking at the floor and wringing his fingers together (a nervous habit).

"Steve, look at me" Tony whispered.

Steve looked Tony in the eye and swore that he would be the death of him. His chocolate-colored eyes were filled with an emotion that Steve couldn't decipher. 

Tony smiled at him warmly.

"You're not bothering me at all, quite the opposite really, I enjoy your company" Tony said and flipped his cards over and the imaginary dealer's cards.

Steve flipped his cards over, content with what he got.

"I have 19 "points" and our imaginary dealer has 17" Tony announced. 

"I have 20" Steve announced.

Tony's mouth dropped open as he looked at Steve's cards. 

"What?" Steve asked surprised at Tony's reaction.

"No way. How did you manage to get an ace and a jack on your first try?" Tony asked.

Steve shrugged and smiled.

"I guess the deck loves me" Steve said handing his cards to Tony.

Tony chuckled.

"I guess you could say that" he said after wiping invisible tears from his eyes.

Steve pouted and lightly hit Tony on the arm.

"Alright, alright I won't laugh at you again" Tony said getting more cards from the deck.

"That's what you said earlier at dinner and yet here you are laughing at me again" Steve said while crossing his arms.

"I couldn't help it, you just looked so cute and I couldn't help but tease you a bit" Tony said checking his cards again.

Steve felt his face heat up.

Tony looked up and his eyes widened.

"Oh my god, you look absolutely adorable" Tony breathed out.

If it was any more possible Steve's face reddened more.

"I'm staying" Tony said clearing his throat and averting his eyes.

Steve frowned at the way Tony was trying to avoid him. After he replayed Tony’s words in his head he felt confused. Wasn't this Tony's room? Why would he say he was staying when he hadn't moved an inch.

"You're leaving?" Steve asked confusion clear in his voice.

"No, Steve that's what you say when you aren't getting any more cards from the deck" Tony said smirking at him.

"I did not know that" Steve said, feeling embarrassed.

"Now you do" Tony smiled at him. 

Steve smiled back.

 

Steve yawned. After a while the game got boring.

"Do you want to do something else?" Tony asked. 

"Mhm" Steve hummed and popped his back.

Tony winced and Steve raised an eyebrow at him.

"I just cringe at the sound of someone cracking anything" Tony said while reaching to his bed and getting his tablet. 

Steve nodded in acknowledgement.

"Let's watch Netflix" Tony said already opening the app.

"What are we watching?" Steve asked as he rearranged his sheet and pillow. Tony was doing the same thing and placed the tablet in between them with the dresser supporting the tablet. 

"I'm tempted to make you watch Star Wars with me" Tony said clicking on the time.

"Well, I've never watched Star Wars before" Steve said offhandedly.

Tony stared at him in shock.

"Never?" He asked.

Steve shook his head no.

"Then it's my job to teach you the wonders of star wars" Tony said as the episode began.

They were startled by the sudden bang the door made when it was opened. Bruce trudged in and collapsed on his bed it was more like he sat on the edge of it. He smiled tiredly at Tony.

“Bruce, you’re back early” Tony commented, staring at his friend and feeling slightly annoyed because his time with Steve was interrupted. 

“I actually just came in to get something” Bruce said getting up from the bed and then frantically searched his suitcase. He sensed Tony’s mood and did not want to be the victim of his anger this early in his life.

Steve spoke up, startling both Tony and Bruce.

“I could leave, you seem tired um, Bruce was it?” he said while hastily getting up from his spot.

“What? Steve don’t go” Tony said standing up and making a move to stop Steve.

“It’s quite alright Steve, I was just getting a book. I’m not tired yet” Bruce said beating Steve at getting to the door.

“Are you sure?” Steve asked Bruce, not wanting to bother someone else. He really shouldn’t care since he’s done that all his life, only care about those that you know deserve your care. Or so his mother told him.

Besides this was one of Tony’s closest friends, if he wanted a good relationship with Tony he would have to get along with his friends or else it will be hell. Take it from him he experienced it firsthand when one of his closest friends, Bucky, dated this guy named Clint. Steve could not get along with Clint even if he tried desperately to.

In the end they ended getting along but the time before they did was absolute hell that Steve wishes he will not go back to again.

“I’m sure Steve, enjoy your Netflix and chill with Tony” Bruce singsonged as he waltzed out of the room before Tony managed to hit him with a book that Bruce left on the floor.

Steve’s face turned red and Tony himself looked a bit flushed.

“I’m so sorry you had to experience that firsthand” Tony said waving in the direction of the door.

“Don’t worry about it” Steve said waving it off.

“Geez, Steve has anyone ever told you that you are an awesome human being and the person you end up marrying or dating will be the luckiest person in the world” Tony said as he sat down on his blanket.

Steve’s face reddened more if that was even possible. He sat down next to Tony a bit more closer than necessary.

“Thanks Tony” he said flashing him a smile.

It took all of Tony’s willpower to not kiss Steve and have his way with him. Steve’s smile just melted something inside of him.

“No problem Steve” Tony said as he smiled back.

Steve felt his resolve break a little bit more and almost decided to kiss Tony.

He cleared his throat and decided to throw caution in the wind.

“Tony have you ever had your first kiss?” he asked trying his hardest to not look away from Tony’s face.

Tony smiled ruefully at him and Steve felt his stomach drop and felt his throat dry up. How could he have been so stupid? It would be obvious Tony would have had his first kiss. With a beautiful face like his he could get anyone. Why did he think he ever had a chance with someone like Tony?

Steve looked away and quickly stood up

“You know what, I think I need to go” Steve whispered and then started to leave.

He didn’t get far before he was pulled back to a warm body.

“Why are you trying to run?” Tony asked softly.

“I realized that it was stupid to try to make a move on you” Steve whispered, feeling utterly embarrassed despite it being the two of them in the room.

“Why would you think that?” Tony asked, hurt clearly present in his tone.

“Who would ever want me? Especially you Tony, you have a beautiful face, a great personality, and you care deeply about the people close to you. You could have anyone and I’m stupid enough to think that maybe you would choose me” Steve said trying to control and steady is voice.

He wouldn't make Tony pity him.

Tony turned Steve to make him face him.

“Steve, you are the most beautiful person I have ever met, your personality is wonderful. You have the body of a god. And lord help me, because I’m not exactly the most religious person. Your lips are absolutely tempting and my strings of self-control are slipping here Steve and I don't know how much more I can last without doing something that may involve our lips touching. Don’t you realize how much you’re worth?” Tony said caressing Steve’s neck and brushing his thumb across Steve’s lips.

Steve felt the heat in his face and wrapped his arms around Tony's neck and leaned in. 

“Can I kiss you?” Steve asked, a bit shy.

Tony smiled and leaned in.

In that moment they both swore that they felt little shocks of electricity when their lips touched.

Pulling back from each other, Steve whispered.

“I’m so glad I woke you up” and then smiled.

Tony felt butterflies in his stomach and a warm feeling in his chest.

“So am I” he whispered back and kissed Steve again.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a one-shot using Tony's P.O.V, but I don't know if you guys would want that. See any spelling errors or something just comment it. Until next time!


End file.
